There are many inflatable products available on the market today. Generally, these products assume a substantially flat, two-dimensional shape when deflated, and a three-dimensional shape when inflated. The inflated product is often one that provides buoyancy in the water, and has a nondescript geometric shape. However, novelty inflatable products that assume a recognizable shape when inflated are also available. Some of these novelty products are animal-shaped, and are sold as toys for children. Others are shaped like human mannequins, either for use in displaying items of clothing, or for sale as an adult novelty.
Typically, an inflatable mannequin may comprise an outer body including a torso portion mechanically connected to a head portion in order to provide life-like features to the mannequin. In order to produce such life-like features the head portion may be produced separately using a slush and rotational moulding process whereby a life-like head sculpture mould is provided to create an accurate face configuration for the head portion of the mannequin, while a separate torso portion mould is provided to create a realistic torso portion having limbs with both portions being made by a latex dipping process. Eventually, the torso portion and the head portion are removed from respective moulds and must be mechanically joined together to produce the finished life-like mannequin. However, mechanically joining the torso portion with the head portion produces a distinct joining line or seam along the connection site between the two joined portions that may detract from the life-like features of the mannequin.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mannequin having a unitary outer body that has a seamless transition between the torso portion and the head portion. Further, there is a need in the art for a process of manufacturing such a seamless mannequin having a unitary outer body that does not require the step of mechanically joining the torso portion to the head portion.